Moonlight roses
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Michiru and Haruka were so deeply involved with each other; when they were apart all they thought of was each other; in battle they were always on each others mind. But just how deeply did their love run? LESBIAN SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **I know I have done a few sailor moon fanfics but I want to add this one to my *lesbian* collection to support LGBT**

 **Starting my first fanfic on the underrated couple Michiru and Haruka**

 **First attempt so please be kind**

 **Review, favourite and follow if you like**

 **Darkpheonix666**

* * *

It was another average day like any other at Juuban Municipal junior high school. The sky was blue and the sun beamed down from above. It was lunch break and everyone was enjoying their free time before class started again meaning no more fun could be had.

"Kyaa! Haruka-san is so handsome!" a female classmate sighed excitedly.

"He's a prince from a fairytale!" Another cooed dreamily.

It was a well known fact that Haruka had a huge fan club of girls who were unaware that their prince was actually a "She".

Haruka herself was sat on the windowsill with a distant look gazing at the sky. Her look was one of deep thought and loneliness.

The girls screamed loudly with excitement "What could he be thinking?" they cried excitedly.

Haruka peered at the screaming girls and sighed heavily a feeling of annoyance washing over her. At first she didn't say anything as they were harmless; but she couldn't deny they were growing troublesome.

If only Michiru was here then it would seem less boring and those pesky girls would leave or no longer seem to exist. It was lonely without her partner around; less interesting and dull like a book you read over and over despite knowing the ending.

"Haruka-san are you ok?" a worried voice asked from beside her.

Haruka looked up to see her princess or in human form Usagi Tsukino looking at her with a troubled/concerned expression. She found it admirable sometimes just how kind and sincere their princess was.

Haruka smiled gently and gazed at Usagi "I am now my princess" she said gratefully.

Usagi smiled back kindly and said "I'm glad" in a relieved tone.

"WHHHAT! It can't be! Is that meatball headed, lazy cry-baby Haruka-san's lover!" The fan girls shrieked bitterly. They began to yell and cry in anger and frustration and a lot of hateful glares were shot at Usagi.

Usagi laughed nervously and avoided the glares of the jealous fan girls. It's not like she tried to get into trouble; it just seemed to find her or follow her wherever she went.

It also irritated her that the other girls thought she was interested in Haruka; she wouldn't dare separating her from Michiru; Not when she had her perfect lover Mamoru.

"So Princess what did you want to talk to me about?" Haruka asked curiously with a cheeky tone.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah" Usagi said thoughtfully suddenly realizing her task. She handed Haruka a homemade lunch she had made this morning. In the beginning she had made 3 but couldn't eat the third. After noticing that Haruka didn't have one she had decided to give it to her.

Haruka took it appreciatively and smiled "Thank you Koneko-chan" she said winking playfully at her.

Usagi smiled shyly a gentle blush tinting her cheeks. While she was deeply in love with Mamoru she did get embarrassed about getting compliments from Haruka. She would never deny she was attracted slightly to Haruka and partially Michiru; of course she would never admit it either.

Haruka opened the lunch and started eating it with delight and Usagi sat down with her to keep her company. The pair talked about their day and then Haruka let her talk about Mamoru and how her family was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" a soothing and lovely voice said from behind them.

The pair looked around and Haruka smiled. Michiru was stood just in front of the doorway wearing a playful smile and holding her hands in front of her.

Usagi got to her feet quickly and approached Michiru politely "Michiru-san it's been a long time how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

Michiru smiled at her kindly "I am well Usagi-san than you for asking. I am so grateful to you for keeping Haruka safe from the buzzards" she said with a sharp tone while wearing a smile.

The fan girls in the background hisses angrily and shot Michiru angry glares. They were oblivious to the fact they were a lesbian couple and thought Michiru was their princes GF who was stealing him away.

"It's ok Michiru-san..." Usagi said shyly her face slightly hinted by blush "...I would do anything to make sure Haruka-san is safe" she said kindly.

Michiru smiled fondly. Their princess was such a gentle soul; one of love, peace and unending kindness. Both her and Haruka loved her deeply and would never alter their duties to protecting her.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone" Usagi said cheekily and winked at them both before leaving.

Michiru and Haruka watched her leave before turning to look at each other. Loving smiles spread across their faces and fond gazes came into their eyes.

"You took too long" Haruka said playfully pretending to sound annoyed.

Michiru laughed to herself and then approached Haruka and kissed her cheek fondly. She then pulled away to gaze into her lovers eyes "I'm sorry to keep you waiting".


	2. C2: Rainy day love

**Hey guys another update; sorry its so late**

 **A short drabble about a rainy day after school; short and sweet**

 **Hope you like :D**

It was a cloudy and miserable day in Tokyo; rain poured from the sky heavily and students rushed home under their umbrella's complaining bitterly. Many of them preferred sunny weather as it meant they could show off their bodies or flirt with cute guys.

The fact that they preferred warmer weather for such immature and selfish reasons was quite annoying. Others preferred it because it made them less unhappy or they could get things done. Those that simply complained because their seduction plans were ruined rather annoyed the two scouts greatly as it seemed rather vain.

Haruka was stood under the shelters in front of the exit. She hadn't predicted the weather today and wouldn't dream of leaving without Michiru. So for now she would simply wait and watch the sky erupt. Unusual for someone her age she actually quite liked the rain; it soothed her soul and allowed her to think deeper thoughts than she normally would.

Sometimes the rain would remind her of how different she and Michiru were; her the element of Light and Michiru being the element of the Sea. They were complete opposites yet they were so drawn to one another; they truly were made for each other in that sense. She never ever forgot how lucky she was to have Michiru as her own and treasured her dearly.

The idea of being with anyone else was not an option to her anymore; the idea of someone else claiming Michiru wasn't something she even allowed herself to think of. They belonged to each other; they wanted each other only; Nobody else mattered. All they saw, all they wanted, all they needed was each other.

Her mind wondered to other thoughts as other students rushed past with their umbrellas or bravely using their satchels for cover. There were many cries of complaints from other students who got wet from the damp weather.

She briefly spotted a young hetero couple walking under an umbrella together smiling and talking with each other. Despite the wet weather they seemed very content with each other's company making her smile. As much as she hated the clamouring girls who went on about nothing but their interest in the male gender; she found the more quiet females who simply kept to themselves more endearing.

She and Michiru weren't exactly in the closet they had been together for 3 years now; first meeting when the two of them were about 15. However they were not open about it as it was nobody's business what so ever. Very few of the inner scouts didn't know about them but they were all too young to understand; in the terms of sex and intimacy they were all still very naive in that sense.

She sighed heavily; she missed Michiru even though they had seen each other earlier in the day. It seemed less fun and somewhat boring without her around; she was like her sunshine on a cloudy day. No matter what the problem, what bad thoughts ailed her when she was around nothing else seemed to matter or bother her in the least.

Her smile warmed her heart, her silky skin made her warm inside, her laugh made her smile and she loved the feeling of her warm body next to her as she slept. The way she cried out when they were together, the cute sounds she made as she slept, the intensity of her eyes when thinking or worried. Nobody else in the world would be as important to her as Michiru would; that was for certain.

Suddenly she felt a hand tap her on the back; she jumped slightly as her mind had wondered not paying attention to reality. The loud patter of rain reassured her that she was in fact no longer spacing out. Its like she had been lost in a dream; with nobody but her blue haired angel consuming her thoughts.

She turned quickly to see her beloved Michiru standing behind her holding an umbrella and smiling warmly at her. It seemed that she was always prepared; a very wifely trait to hold. One day she would propose to Michiru; when they were older and had finally stopped fighting the enemy for good.

"Were you waiting long? I'm sorry if I kept you" Michiru apologized in a teasing manner. Even if she took all the time in the world she knew Haruka would always be there waiting patiently. It was a relief to know she had found someone so loyal and patient; as those kinds of people were hard to find nowadays.

Haruka smiled fondly gazing into her lover's eyes getting lost in their bluish depths. She really did have beautiful eyes; ones she could gaze into for hours without a care. "Not at all" she said gently. She would wait forever for Michiru; even until the end of time if it meant that she would come home to her arms like she always.

Michiru smiled and opened her umbrella holding it out covering them both. They then set off and walked in the direction of home together. "I must say I am not fond of this weather; It's a pain to have to dry out the shoes" Michiru complained in an annoyed tone.

"To me you look more stunning when soaked" Haruka said playfully obviously hinting at an innuendo. Out of all the expressions Michiru made her bedroom face was her number 1 favourite. Because only she made her feel that way; only she was capable of breaking the walls that Michiru put up to protect herself and to keep others away. She broke her icy exterior and found the warmth within that shone through like a beam of sunlight.

Michiru was caught off guard with that comment and blushed gently. Her expression became annoyed and slightly embarrassed "You have such a dirty mind" she mumbled crossly. Haruka was so good at catching her off guard with romantic or smutty one liners; but every one made her love her even more that was the scary thing.

"You love it" Haruka teased fondly. She knew she did; she knew Michiru better than anyone. All her thoughts, feelings and desires she knew them all and loved them more than anything.

Michiru bowed her head gently not looking at Haruka in the eye; she may have been the lead to tease most days. But there were times when she was caught off guard by the blondes flirting. However she didn't approve of her flirting with other women sometimes; Haruka was hers and hers alone. She would never hand her over to anyone else; Not ever.

"Y...You had better warm me up when we get home" she stammered nervously. She hated showing her girly side like this; she would never let anyone know how shy she could get when flustered.

Haruka blinked quietly then smiled fondly and entwined her fingers around Michiru's hand holding the umbrella "I'll make you so hot you can't stand it" she teased gently.

It was a little known fact that Michiru was capable of showing such shyness. Only with the correct teasing and words could she be so flustered. Only 2 other people knew how and that was Setsuna and Hotaru.

They continued to walk together in the rain clasping each other's hands. The rain poured around them but their little cover of love kept them warm and dry. Safe from the damp and the cold; protected by the storms that would come their way.


	3. C3: Nobody else can have you

**I would like to point out before reading; this chapter deals with adult themes so be warned**

 **Grab your pillows, stuffed toys and tissues; because FEELS people**

 **I hope you like the new update**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haruka panted heavily her body sore and aching. Somehow they had underestimated the enemy this time. They had been much stronger than either of them predicted and now they were in this situation.

She and Michiru were pinned to large red panels like doors; carvings covering them from top to bottom. They were pinned to them by thick thorn like bindings that caused great pain should they try and move.

However no matter how painful these traps were; they would not submit defeat. They would fight for their princess and the galaxy no matter what. It was their duty to keep her and the universe safe.

Suddenly the female villain they were against approached Haruka quietly a large smirk on her face. She was pale white and had long black hair; her appearance similar to that of a Yuki-onna. Except her eyes were piercing blue and she had red roses on either side.

"I must say you put up a brave fight until now. I find it quite admirable that you would try and defeat me" she giggled mockingly. She was used to more easy prey; but these girls were different. Much more exciting to battle; which she found interesting.

Haruka clicked her teeth crossly; she could put up with any torment possible. If it meant she could protect Michiru nothing else mattered. However she was concerned on what this enemy had in store for them; she had a wicked gleam in her eye that unsettled her greatly.

"So what now you kill us? Because we won't tell you a god damn thing" Haruka huffed crossly. Their loyalty to the princess was unwavering; no matter what the enemy did to them they would not give in easily.

The enemy smirked and looked at Michiru quietly; then at Haruka again the same wicked gleam in her eyes. While both sailor scouts were appealing as far as looks; she preferred the short blonde haired one. She seemed to give off a tougher attitude than her more docile partner.

She approached Haruka quietly and stopped when she was in close contact with the scout's body. She gazed into the hard eyes of her enemy; how beautiful she was up close.

She sighed wickedly her smirk growing "You look much cuter in this attire. Much better than you usual boyish clothing" she jeered wickedly. Before they had come to attack her; she had watched them transform into their sailor attire. She had to say boyish clothing didn't suit her much; she far suited her sailor uniform.

It showed off her beautiful creamy legs, pushed up her well developed chest and exhumed femininity and sexuality. Why she would want to hide such things was a mystery to her.

Haruka glared crossly and stiffened; was she trying to mock her? However she was growing increasingly unsettled by her behaviour. While she never admitted it Haruka's love for her partner was so deep; that being touched by someone else felt disgusting. She could no longer accept the touch of another human being.

"Stop being stupid! If you want to kill us get on with it!" she snapped angrily. She would rather die than go through what this woman had planned. It would spare her humiliation and pain at least.

The female enemy blinked and peered at the turquoise haired girl. She stared at the girl then contemplated the blonde girl's reactions. After a few minutes she smirked again darkly and laughed wickedly. So these two were an item? This made things even more interesting.

"I see...I never expected to catch such interesting pray. But at least I know you won't hate it" the demon chirped evilly. Tormenting the enemy in front of their beloved made things so much more fun; seeing them writhe and suffer as their other half was tortured. It was so delicious to watch.

She leaned closer to Haruka and leaned in her ear wickedly "let's give her a show. Let her watch while I make you cum with these fingers of mine" she jeered demonically.

A cold shiver ran down Haruka's spine; she had been stabbed, shot, taken her own life, threatened and even betrayed her comrades once. However nothing had been as cruel or frightening as this before.

"No...not that..." Haruka whispered fear evident in her tone. Not in front of Michiru; anything but that. This was the one thing she would never be able to withstand.

The female enemy smirked and began to grope Haruka's chest hard with her slender hands. She then leaned forward to lick her ear and neck in a playful manner. What cute prey she had captured.

Haruka shuddered in disgust as the demon played with her body. It felt awful compared to Michiru's soft loving touch. However her body reacted much to her dismay and anger.

"You have such nice breasts; so soft and so sensitive. And you taste so sweet" the demon taunted wickedly. She lowered her other hand and began to stroke the groin of the blonde scout. She was so soft and her body was reacting nicely.

Haruka looked away angrily trying to resist what she was doing; but her body was reacting against her will. "Stop..." she moaned angrily; not in front of Michiru anything but this.

She didn't want her lover to see her looking so pitiful and weak. Being taken advantage of by the enemy; worse that that being forcefully taken by them too. Never had she felt so ashamed and angry in her entire life.

The demon squeezed Haruka's breast hard causing her to bite her lip in resistance "Such a cute face. Let her see it; what I can do to you" she teased darkly. She couldn't wait to see the tears of the other scout as she watched her lover be molested.

Meanwhile the moans of Haruka caused Michiru to stir from her own binds. She opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. How long had she been out? Where was Haruka?

"What...happened...Haruka...where..." she muttered quietly. She remembered being attacked and that was about all. Her head still ached slightly from the impact of the blow she had taken.

She looked up and her heart stopped and her body filled with anger and sadness; before her Haruka was being molested by the enemy. The woman she loved; whom she had shared multiple battles with, fought beside for millenniums; was being molested by a demon.

Her eyes went dark and filled with pain and sadness; tears stung her eyes and she bowed her head angrily. She would not tolerate such things; not to her Haruka.

"Stop it..." she whispered quietly anger hinted in her tone. Nobody could touch Haruka; _nobody._ She would never allow such things to go unpunished; no matter who it was.

The enemy stopped what she was doing to Haruka who was panting slightly but rejecting her as best she could. So the other girl had woken up? This would make for an interesting show.

She stepped away from Haruka who breathed in relief at her dismissal of what she was doing. "So...you woke up did you? Wanted to save your lover?" she jeered coldly. She couldn't wait to see her cry in defeat as her lover was abused before her.

Michiru looked up at the enemy coldly her eyes filled with hate and tears threatening to fall. She had stepped a boundary that she would never be able to undo; not ever.

The enemy flinched and became worried; she hadn't expected such a look from a girl. She expected her to be flimsy and weak for such a girly form. But she was much more powerful than she expected.

A blue aura began to surge off of Michiru; it glowed brightly like the ocean and pulsed hard like waves. It flowed from her naturally and surged wildly with each passing second.

"What...what the hell?" the enemy stammered nervously. How did one girl have so much power? She was aware she was a scout; but to have this much power for someone so weak looking?

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HARUKA!" Michiru screamed angrily freeing herself from her binds. She would never forgive this woman for what she had done; never. She had tainted Haruka with her filthy hands.

The enemy was knocked back and fell onto her back hard; she winced sharply as she felt her nerves fill with pain. "How is this possible?" she questioned mentally. Why was she so powerful? Had she been hiding such abilities?

Michiru limped over to the enemy blood trailing down her from tearing out of the binds. Her eyes dark and filled with hate and rage; she would never forgive this person's actions. No matte how much they begged or pleaded; they would not be forgiven.

The enemy whimpered as Michiru stared her down with cold empty eyes. She had never felt or seen such power before in her life. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid of an enemy.

"Please...wait..." she whimpered fearfully. Surely she could make up for what she had done; she didn't want to die. She hadn't had sex with her after all.

Michiru held out her hand towards the enemy slowly so it was in front of her face. A blue orb surrounded her hand quietly glowing brightly. " _Die"_ Michiru whispered coldly before shooting a giant blue beam at the enemy turning her to ash.

As the enemy vanished the panels which had been holding them vanished. Haruka was freed and fell to the floor with an OOMPH as she hit the ground. She sat quietly on her knees panting heavily; she felt hot and yet disgusting. However she was glad that the enemy had not gone further.

She looked up at Michiru quietly her eyes filled with fear and apprehension. For the first time in her life; she could find no words to say. She had never seen such power from her partner before. Had that all been just for her sake?

Michiru looked at Haruka quietly her eyes filled with the same cold emptiness; but was slowly becoming sad and relieved. Haruka was safe and that was all that mattered; she was no longer being tainted by someone else.

"Michiru..." Haruka said quietly still panting. She had never seen Michiru look so radiant before. I mean she was always beautiful; but now like this she was so dark and powerful she dripped with sex appeal.

Michiru slowly approached Haruka still limping; her body ached and stung from the injuries she had received escaping. But the pain was nothing compared to what could have happened to Haruka.

As she reached Haruka she fell to her knee's quietly and clung to her. Her arms wrapped around the blonde tightly and she clung to her as if it was the end. She was safe and that's all that mattered now; they both were.

Shock filled Haruka as she felt Michiru's body tense and yet become so weak. She was used to such a strong powerful woman; she never would have believed her to be the same person.

"Michiru...I..." she began slowly her words quiet. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know how to say anything. Suddenly she felt Michiru tremble on top of her; eventually she heard quiet sobs erupt from Michiru that slowly grew louder.

These were followed by heavy tears spilling onto her knees and the ground. All she could do was sit there as her lover sobbed and held her tightly. "Your _mine_ Haruka; mine forever you hear me? Nobody else can touch you got that!" Michiru sobbed bitterly as she held her tightly.

She knew the world would never accept their love and she accepted that. She didn't care what tasks were given them she could handle that. But what she could never accept was Haruka being stolen or taken by someone else. Haruka was hers; now and forever.

Haruka's eyes widened and filled with hope; slowly she raised her arms and wrapped them around her lovers trembling back. Nobody could understand what they had; what they felt for each other. Most of the world would never accept what they shared.

But what truly mattered; was what they had and what they shared together. Their love; and that was far more important than any hate people gave them. "Michiru...I'm glad it was you" Haruka whispered quietly stifling her own tears.

Michiru broke down harder as she clung to her lover. She knew how weak Haruka could be; but she hid her pain for her sake. So she would carry both their wounds for her sake. She would lick her wounds if it would help ease her burden. She would do anything for her sake; as long as she never had to lose her.


	4. C4: Jealous?

**Sorry for the long update on this story; I have been busy with work and such since its getting close to** **Christmas**

 **Lot of fluff due to a jealous Haruka so try not to squeal to much while reading XD**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **PM me with any ideas you want to happen in this fanfiction**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Michiru stood quietly by the counter as she waited for her cake. She had decided was a good day to spoil Haruka as they had been working hard lately and deserved a treat. I mean the inner scouts always went to arcades and funfairs so why shouldn't they be allowed to indulge themselves a little sometimes too?

Both of them were very concerned about each other's well being; even when they were apart all the thought of was each other no matter how far the distance. After what happened before during that fight; where the enemy tried to assault Haruka. Michiru had taken it upon herself to baby and spoil Haruka until she felt content.

The assistant came forward with a box of cake quietly smiling cheerfully at her "2 slices of strawberry shortcake" he said politely. This girl was really cute and she was very lucky to have a boyfriend whom she gave gifts to. God what he wouldn't give to be her other half; what with her beauty and good manners.

Michiru smiled gratefully "Thank you; I have no doubt I will enjoy this". Due to being a student, sailor scout and violin player; she didn't have a lot of free time. But when she did get a holiday and time off she reveled in it; just being able to do nothing and not have to worry about anything. Those were her favourite moments; being with Haruka just made them better.

She was constantly performing some kind of duty; be it saving and protecting the earth from evil, performing at parties or studying for her future. She was a very busy woman and had little to no time to relax. She envied normal people sometimes because their lives were so stress free; living blissfully unaware of the danger that planet earth was in.

The days she loved most where when she could swim in the pool or sunbathe; play her violin for Haruka as she sat or just cuddling with her. Small simple things that brought her so much joy. She didn't care what she did; as long as Haruka was there she was happy even if it involved being around other people.

The guy blushed a little at her smile; she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he had seen many female customers. But she was by far the cutest girl he had ever served while working this job. His friends had been pestering him to get a girlfriend for a while and now he had a chance to finally get somewhere and boast about it.

Michiru rummaged in her purse going over the money "So how much do I owe you?" she asked curiously. It couldn't be that much; it was only cake after all nothing special. However if it was a gourmet restaurant or a chain run business then fair enough; that was quite normal to have high priced produce.

"O…Oh it…it's on the house" the guy stammered shyly. It wasn't every day you got someone so cute in his cake store. Just being able to look and admire her was enough for him today. He could tell all his friend about the pretty girl he had seen while on his shift; god they would be so jealous of him.

Michiru giggled in amusement; she had never gotten anything for free before. Mainly all she got from people were compliments or praise; but never anything for free. Guess today was going to be a good day; after the amount of fighting they had done in the past week.

"That's sweet of you; I just hope I don't get you into bother over it" she said gratefully. This guy had a job and needed to earn a living by working here. For him to get into trouble with his manager by giving her this order for free would be bad. She would gladly explain what happened if such a thing occurred.

The assistant blushed redder than a pomegranate. Even her laugh was adorable; never in his life had he been around such a cute girl. Kami was probably blessing him for working as hard as he did. He gripped his fists tightly and bowed his head a little; if he didn't say anything he would miss his chance. I mean you never know she could be single, right?

"I…um…. that is…" he trailed off shyly. God, he looked like an idiot but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't used to speaking to girls; he was a single loser in high school with a part time job and few friends. But today that would hopefully change; as a second year junior he would finally get himself a cute girlfriend and be able to show off to his friends.

Suddenly the door of the cake shop opened and an annoyed looking Haruka came in. Instead of a suit she was wearing a more feminine attire today; a black short sleeved crop top and blue skinny jeans. She had decided to show off her belly a little today as it wasn't often she wore anything but very tomboyish attire when she was out.

Michiru acted composed and calm while the worker just about shit himself. Who was this girl and why was she so mad? Hell, if that door was broken it would come out of his pay check! God his manager was going to be so pissed about this! Why did Kami mess with him like this?!

"I thought you were buying cake" Haruka retorted coldly. She had seen the way the guy was looking at Michiru and she wasn't having it. God knows people flirted with her but she was just humoring them but when it was Michiru….hell no! Nobody was allowed to have her beloved princess Michiru.

Michiru held up the cake box smiling sweetly "I decided to get extra so I don't eat your share" she said playfully. In the past when they bought cake; Haruka would complain when Michiru would sneak bites. Now she wouldn't have to worry because she had her own dessert to enjoy for herself too!

Haruka frowned but turned to leave to which Michiru followed in amusement. She very rarely ever saw Haruka jealous so when she did; she found it amusing. Seeing her usually confident and cocky partner get flustered was adorable in Michiru's eyes; given how she never usually let anything get to her.

As they left the shop Haruka pouted a little and her eyes became annoyed "Getting a little friendly there weren't you?" she retorted crossly. While she knew Michiru truly loved her; she couldn't help but sometimes get self conscious.

Michiru was a lipstick lesbian and often dressed femininely. However, she was completely gay and had no interest in the male gender; but due to her personality her actions were often mistaken for bisexuality. Because of this; guys often tended to get the wrong idea which brought Haruka concern.

Michiru laughed fondly her blue eyes mischievous and yet gentle "I was only being friendly" she explained. She knew how hard being in retail was so she had tried to be understanding. The workers were constantly under pressure to be perfect 24/7 and give the up-most service even on a quiet day no matter what.

Haruka looked away quietly trying to hide her jealousy. Hadn't Michiru said when she was attacked that time that she belonged to her? Of course, she would be upset to see a guy looking at her woman. It seemed since then that Michiru had gone back to her old self instead of the fragile woman she had seen before.

"Aren't you only supposed to look at me" Haruka said sulkily. She didn't want Michiru to look at anyone other than her; because she feared someone would steal her away. She had always been aware that Michiru was always more desirable than her when it came to others; while she was more popular with the fairer gender.

Michiru suddenly grabbed Haruka's top pulling her towards her. She slammed her lips into the blonde woman and kissed her hard taking the latter by surprise. A few people stared and some blushed; even the guy in the store seemed a little flustered at the sight. Even the cool and usually playful Haruka was stunned by her partner's dominance.

Michiru closed her eyes and kissed Haruka harder not caring about the bystanders. She wanted the world to know just who she belonged to; and how much she loved Haruka. She wanted to clear any doubts or worries that may be filling her lovers mind about her feelings towards her; because god knows she loved Haruka more than anyone.

Eventually she pulled away gently her eyes gentle and filled with love. Haruka blushed even harder at the sexy expression her lover was making after their kiss. "Feel better now?" Michiru teased fondly. All her worries would be eased now, right? She knew she loved only her and would only ever want her from the beginning.

Haruka snapped out of her surprise and smirked a little; it was rare when Michiru was dominant but she loved every minute of it. It was fun to see the usually submissive partner being dominant. But when she did show this side of herself; it was sexy as all hell and by god did it arouse the blonde sailor scout immensely.

She wrapped her arm around Michiru's back making the other girl smirk all the while smiling herself. "Not quite" she teased cheekily. She would need a little further proof when they got home.


End file.
